


Bunny Twink Sucks Thicc Moose Carrot

by kimberlyeab



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Furry, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Kimberly is a moose with a bunny boyfriend named CJ. Oh and she's facefucking him this afternoon.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Bunny Twink Sucks Thicc Moose Carrot

**Author's Note:**

> Fetishes: Facefucking, Under the Table Blowjobs

“This feels so weird,” Kimberly grumbled, peering under her desk. “Shouldn’t I be the one under there?”

CJ looked up and cocked a brow. “Do you honestly think that you could fit under my desk? No offense Kim but you’re kind of a lot of moose and my desk is very small.”

Kimberly was a lot of moose. Nearly a full six and a half feet of moose, not counting the antlers that she’d allowed to grow a little longer than she would’ve liked. Not really the ideal size for trying to duck under her bunny boyfriend’s desk.

“Fair,” she muttered.

“Just, you know, enjoy yourself,” CJ said. “I don’t really get to treat you like this all that often.”

Kimberly nodded. She reached down with a large brown-furred hand and placed it upon the back of his head. She extended one of her large thumbs and stroked his bright pink hair right between his two massive ears. Even this single digit seemed large compared to him.

One of CJ’s ears twitched in response.

Kimberly found this to be the best part about dating a bunny. She adored the fact that they emoted like this, their ears revealing every ounce of pleasure, excitement, and irritation they experienced.

“Just make sure to take things nice and slow,” Kimberly said. “I might need to…”

“Are you telling me what to do?” CJ teased.

Kimberly chuckled and offered a rather bashful smile. “Of course not, I just…”

“I’m messing with you babe,” he said, shaking his head. “Just pretend that your collar doesn’t exist for the next thirty minutes.”

“Thirty minutes?” Kimberly asked. “I think you’re really overestimating my ability to…”

“Thirty minutes minimum,” CJ cut in, sounding quite terse. “Am I understood?”

Kimberly blew a puff of air into her cheek. “We’ll see…”

CJ reached forwards, touching one of his nimble little hands against the crotch of Kimberly’s jeans. He stroked it in tender little circles, earning himself a guttural moan from his moose girlfriend. It took a little bit of finesse and teasing but eventually his motions started to have their desired effect as a bulge formed in the crotch of her pants.

It was potent, large, really struggling against the poor denim that had the misfortune of getting between it and CJ’s lips.

“Someone’s pent up,” CJ teased.

Kimberly snorted. “I always am.

CJ reached for her zipper, pulling it down slowly. “Put on a video game or something. It’s better when you’re distracted.”

“Better for you or me?” Kimberly asked.

CJ smirked. “Yes.” He drummed his fingers against the bulge. “Just trust me, okay?”

“Alright, alright.” Kimberly grabbed her mouse and opened Steam, putting on a game of Among Us. That would hopefully be low engagement enough that a blowjob didn’t deter her ability to play.

As the game booted up, she glanced under the table. CJ had now unbuttoned her fly and was shimmying her pants down. She decided to give him a little bit of help, lifting her hips away from the chair. This allowed him to pull her skinny jeans part way down her knees.

He touched her furry thighs, kneading into them and softly purring to himself.

All that stood between him and her hen was a thin layer of red and white striped cotton. Her erection struggled against it, making the material quiver under the strain. A wet spot had already formed in the crotch, darkening the material and letting them both know just how pent up she really was.

“I’ve been waiting to do this all week,” CJ said.

Kimberly smirked. “Me too.”

His hands glided up her legs and he hooked a nimble little finger under the waistline of her panties. He slowly peeled them away, drawing out the seconds until her hen was allowed to breathe. Inch by inch, he moved them down her legs, until finally, her erection was freed.

It sprung forth with surprising vigour, standing proudly in the air. The tip of it even bonked the underside of the table.

Kimberly cringed at the impact and knew that her erection had very likely had left a wet mark upon the cheap Ikea wood.

“Holy shit,” CJ whispered.

“Sure, you can handle it bunny boy?” Kimberly asked. She smirked as she paced around the in-game lobby.

He chuckled nervously. “I got this!”

She peaked under the table and watched as CJ wrapped one of his hands around the base. This was enough to almost cover the entire bottom half of her erection. He blinked in utter awe as if not quite believing that this was really going to be a two-handed job. His other hand reluctantly came forth and touched the tip of her erection. Between both hands, he nearly had her entire shaft in his grasp.

He began to delicately stroke the top half, rolling his palm around the tip and collecting her abundant wetness upon the palm of his hand. He then stroked downwards, spreading this natural lubricant along the forefront of her erection.

It felt nice, not too overwhelming, but a nice little afterthought to add to the background while she played her game. He was right, this really was better with something else at the forefront of her mind.

Speaking of which, Kimberly entered an actual match. She smirked as the RNG gods allowed her to start the day off right by being the imposter.

Slowly, but surely, CJ’s pace emboldened and he started to stroke her with a bit more vigour. His pace quickly picked up and now both hands were stroking up and down with an unrelenting determination. It wasn’t long before her entire shaft was slick with pre, drenched in a layer of her own abundant lust. One perk about being on HRT was how much she dripped, during their lovemaking. She swore she must’ve spilled at least a bucket’s worth during their average session.

“Fuck,” Kimberly grunted.

CJ paused for a second. “Too fast?”

Kimberly let out an amused breath. “No, I’m just getting voted off because Blue caught me murdering a dude.”

CJ didn’t respond verbally though Kimberly could sense his eye roll.

Instead he reorientated her erection, aiming it downwards so it wasn’t pressed right against the underside of the table. He leaned forwards and kissed the pointed tip before trailing a series of tender little kisses down along her thick shaft.

Each was met by a little grunt of pleasure as Kimberly shuffled in her seat ever so slightly.

She quickly switched the game over to mouse-only mode so she could have a hand free. She used this hand to cup the back of CJ’s head, gently guiding him along. Not that he really needed the direction or incentive. He knew where to kiss, when to kiss, and how hard to kiss. He peppered her shaft with little pecks and love bites, drawing himself all the way down to the base and her fuzzy little orbs.

“Good boy,” Kimberly cooed.

She gave his head one final pat before returning her hands to the keyboard. Sadly, there was some typing to get done and accusations to be made.

Though it proved difficult to concentrate on the game as CJ drew his way back towards the tip. He peppered a few more kisses along the side of her shaft, only stopping once he neared his goal. As he hovered there, he breathed out and allowed the warmth of his breath to curl at her quivering pride.

He licked the tip slowly and loudly smacked his lips together, savouring the flavour.

“Delicious,” he whispered, his voice husky.

He leaned forwards again, taking the tip of his girlfriend’s massive hen into his mouth.

“Watch the teeth,” Kimberly warned.

CJ snorted and drew back. “I’ll do my best but you’re kind of dealing with a bunny rabbit for a boyfriend, hun.”

“Just…” She grunted. “Be careful.”

CJ nodded and dipped forwards again. This time he advanced a couple more inches. As promised, he was slow and tender with his motions, his tongue swirling around her pride in tight little circles. It felt fantastic, and soon, a tense pressure formed within her core.

There were few men who knew how to handle her problematic anatomy but CJ did so with a seasoned and well-trained precision. It felt fantastic, sending all sorts of pleasured vibes ebbing through her body.

CJ slowly began to bob back and forth. He was controlled with his tempo, not risking overstimulating her. All the while, his dutiful little tongue continued to roll around her mammoth erection.

His breath was warm and moist, adding to things. It was like his mouth was a sleeve specially designed for sucking dick. Though knowing what she did about rabbits, she wouldn’t be overly surprised if evolution favoured them in such a way.

As her round of Among Us came to an end, she peaked under the desk. CJ had reached into his own yoga panties and was now stroking something within them. A wet spot had already blossomed in the crotch, revealing what it was.

“Perve,” Kimberly teased.

CJ glared at her sharply.

Kimberly smirked and then looked back at her PC. She grunted in disdain as Green came up behind her and snapped her neck like a twig.

“Son of bitch,” she grumbled, before letting out a deep nicker of pleasure. “F-fuck. Doing good babe.”

CJ seemed to take this as an incentive to double down upon his efforts. He began to bob a bit more swiftly, gliding along her erection in nice, and increasingly potent, strides. It wasn’t long before he was at the median point of her pride.

However, that’s when he paused.

Her hen was probably tickling his poor throat.

He remained there for a few moments, idly circling his tongue around her girth and bathing her pride in saliva. It was like he was building up the courage to do something bold. Though surely, he wasn’t thinking about…

_He was thinking about it._

CJ inched forwards once again and Kimberly gasped as she felt the pointed tip of her moose dick tickle the back of his throat. He gagged softly upon it but steeled his nerves and forced himself to move forwards one inch at a time.

It was impressive. Kimberly had never had much luck with her own gag reflex. Which was one the many reasons she was thankful that she was dating a rabbit. But still, the way CJ could handle her thick moose meat was inspirational.

CJ continued to gag softly, his throat flexing against Kimberly’s pride.

By this point, all thoughts of the video game were lost as Kimberly absentmindedly left the lobby. She instead reached under the table, grabbing both of CJ’s ears in one of her powerful hands.

He absolutely hated when she did this. She knew this but if he wanted a big old moose, like herself, to top him then she would top him as she saw fit.

She didn’t tug upon his ears but instead used them to gently influence and guide him onwards. Soon, she began to set the tempo, determining how quickly and how deep her boyfriend would go. It began gently enough, her pace even tamer than his own. But slowly, as the pleasure mounted and her mind grew hazy with lustful thoughts, she grew more confident and forceful, falling to her animalistic nature.

Soon she was pushing him beyond his previous depth, burying her thick moosehood deep into his throat. He gagged pitifully against it, fidgeting as he attempted to get some semblance of control over the situation.

Kimberly gasped and groaned, grunting to herself as she used CJ’s mouth like a cheap fleshlight. She didn’t quite go all the way to the pelvis but she neared it, constantly hammering her dick between his plush and comforting lips.

A pressure nestled within her loins, a desire to nut that was so potent that she wouldn’t dare stand against it.

She glanced at the clock on her PC and winced. What were the chances that CJ would notice that it’d only been six minutes instead of the full thirty?

Part of her wanted to slow and obey but she also couldn’t imagine that having a moose’s erection wedged in his windpipe was too comfortable of a position for CJ to be in. Especially if he was going to be maintaining it for a full half an hour. Really if she were to nut early, she’d be doing him a favour more than anything.

She bit her lip and said fuck it, throwing caution to the wind. He was a five-foot-tall bunny, what was the worst that he could do?

Kimberly steeled her jaw and let out a deep bellow of a moan. Her core shuddered as she felt herself tipped over the edge. She drew back swiftly, pulling out of CJ’s mouth with a nice wet slurp.

He gasped for breath, coughing as she aimed her hen right at his face.

Her erection twitched and a second later her orgasm shot forth with what promised to be such impressive intensity.

_Pew._

A single measly drop launched half-heartedly into the air and fell onto the floor.

Both CJ and Kimberly went dead silent.

Then CJ started to snicker uncontrollably, which brought Kimberly along for the ride. Soon they were both bellowing at the absurdity of how much build up there had been for such little pay off.

When their laughter finally subsided. Kimberly sighed in relief, patting CJ on the head.

“Wasn’t too rough, was I?” she asked.

CJ snorted. “I’ll let you know when I get the taste of moose dick out of my windpipe.”

There was a tick, a moment. Then CJ spoke. There was a smile, she couldn’t see, that he betrayed in his voice. “So that wasn’t 30 minutes, was it?”

Kimberly swallowed a lump in her throat. “It felt like 30 minutes?”

“Do you know what else will feel like 30 minutes?” CJ asked, his voice flittering forth with such dangerous implications.

Kimberly sighed. “What?”

“All of those lines I’m going to make you write,” CJ said.

Kimberly groaned. “This D/s relationship was a mistake.”

* * *

[Visit my Website](https://kimberlyeab.carrd.co/)


End file.
